Attachment devices using a clip to secure an object to a band, such as a belt, strap, or collar, are known in the art. Such devices generally comprise a resiliently biased clip designed to slideably engage and confine a band to within an area defined between the clip and a clip body by either restricting passage of the band from this area or by the application of a friction force by the clip to the band such that the band is wedged between the clip body and clip. These conventional type spring biased clips are designed so that a user is able to rapidly remove the clip from the band with a pulling force exerted on the clip in a direction away from the band or by activating a lever arrangement that causes the clip to become unbiased so that the band is released. However, despite the simplicity of these devices, a drawback is that they are susceptible to disengaging from the band upon a sufficient application of force, for instance from shock or rapid movement.
To overcome this drawback, attachment devices comprising a locking engagement clip which completely encompasses or locks the band into place to prevent such disengagement are generally known. However, a drawback of such attachment devices is that they are complicated and require a precise manipulation of the locking means to engage and disengage the device from a band, or require threading the collar through a loop which may be difficult since many collars have buckles and the like prohibiting such threading.
Consequently, there exists a need for a mount support for mounting an object to a band, which uses a simple clipping and locking arrangement.